The overall objective the researchers have established is to investigate factors of development of children from depriving environments and to devise procedures and strategies for preventing and remediating learning and social deficits. Following are the general areas of study. 1. To Facilitate Child Development Through an Urban Community Center. a. Producing language, social and preacademic skills in a community day-care center. b. Maintaining school performance through continuing community center activities. c. Producing appropriate home behavior through community center intervention. d. Establishing neighborhood "citizenship" behavior through community-center instigation. 2. To Develop or Extend Research Relating to Learning and Behavior Deficits of Pre-Delinquent and Educationally Retarded Children in both Foster Home and Natural Home Settings. a. Continue to develop and refine the Achievement Place Model. b. Develop and evaluate a behavioral methodology for modifying child behavior of urban families in the natural home. (1) Develop and evaluate training programs in child management for parents and therapists. (2) Develop and evaluate observation and monitoring procedures to facilitate implementation and analysis of the effects of the child management program. 3. To Develop or Extend Research in School Settings to Motivate Pupils, School Personnel and Parents in Poverty Neighborhoods. a. Continue the development and analysis of the Responsive Teaching Model as a means of training inner-city school personnel and parents who work with deprived pupils. b. Investigate the effects of involving teachers, principals, parents and community residents in an intensive application of systematic procedures to one classroom over an extended period of time. c. Explore methodological research questions in: (1) Problems related to the observation and recording of behavior. (2) Problems related to the relative efficacy of feedback, positive reinforcement, punishment or combinations of these procedures. d. Investigate the further development of parent modification programs and peer tutoring procedures and their effects on academic performance. 4. To expand a Training program for Pre- and Post-Doctoral Students, Professional and Paraprofessional Personnel, and parents.